


Until I Met You

by PanDitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Backstory, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/pseuds/PanDitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian begins to reflect on the early moments of when he first met Ronald on the opposite side of the fence... The memory that formed from that simple encounter, could possibly become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/gifts).



> Gifted to StickieBun for showing me how beautiful this ship could be. :)
> 
> Updated/Altered from the 2012 version to look presentable on AO3~

It was something about the fence that separated you from when when we were younger. Strangely, my first memory of you comes from that fence. You had just moved in next door to me from Boston, and you caught my eye as soon as you stepped foot out of the U-Haul. Blonde and black hair. Dorky, yet adorable glasses, and the goofiest grin I had ever seen.

To be honest...your smile irritated me at first. You were always so annoyingly cheerful. Just seeing that smile made me feel frustrated and exhausted throughout most of our school days, especially in high school. Passing you in the hallways surrounded by your usual company, brushing against you in the cafeteria on the way to my solitary spot in the corner table, or hearing how you scored the winning home room at last night's baseball game. Annoying...

But there was one thing that I never admitted...

Another vivid memory that I have of you...

The day I saw you crying after graduation night.

Although I graduated in the top ten of our class, I was never able to understand why someone like you would cry. You had always been well liked, highly admired, and extremely popular with member of the opposite sex. You always had either a bright smile or a cheesy grin on your face, or this sparkle in your eye that could even make the goth kids smile a bit. So why..why were you crying that night..?

**\---**

I regretted not being able to ask you when I had the chance. But ever since that night my sleep was troubled, because I was thinking about you so much. At the time, I was unsure.. I didn't have the slightest clue why the sight of you crying troubled me so much. For hours I stayed up through the Summer, often looking out my bedroom window in hopes that I would catch a glimpse of you.. Just a small glimpse to make sure that you were okay.

But I didn't see you...

The Summer ended, and during the following Fall I moved into my dorm room at college. My parents wanted me to attend Harvard or Yale, but I decided to go to a small university. My mind would often drift back to that memory of you crying everywhere I went. I became so used to not sleeping that I just stayed up late, reading literature or browsing Facebook so that I could see what our classmates were up to. It was also on one of those nights that I decided to search for you, but came up empty handed.

Not being able to see you.. That smile. Those eyes. Those damn, dorky glasses. It frustrated me even more. One morning, I decided to leave my dorm earlier than usual, caught the bus into town and convinced myself to take a stroll. I didn't care where I went that day. I didn't even care about my classes. I just...felt like I didn't care about anything anymore.

My feet led me to a small corner bookstore that was having a half-priced sale on overstocked materials. At first I hesitated to enter, but I've never been one to turn down a good sale. A voice in the back told me that they would be with me briefly and to just ring the bell on the counter when I was ready. So, I began to browse for a James Paterson novel.

That day was a day that I never wanted to forget.

After ringing that bell. After seeing that familiar smile.. Blonde and black hair, as well as those dorky glasses. You looked so happy and cheerful. The person that I was used to seeing playing on the other side of the fence as a child. The popular kid at school. The home run hitter at baseball games. The only person made my tired heart swell in that single instance.

"Ronald?..."

"Sebas..tian..?"

That day you seemed to be just as surprised to see me as I was to see you. Hopefully I didn't come off as a stalker or genuinely creepy. I was aware of myself staring at you, but you just laughed and smiled with that childish grin of yours as you scanned my books. "Still reading, eh? That's just like you, Sebastian."

The thing I never admitted?

Well, now it's very simple and easy to explain. The thing I never admitted, was that I had fallen in love with you. I didn't realize it until I kept thinking back to the day I saw you crying after graduation. I always wanted to see you smiling, and that tears didn't belong on a face as perfect as yours. Maybe it's the romance novels I have stashed away in storage talking, but, until I met you, Ronald, I never knew how it felt to unconditionally care for someone.

"Hey, Ronald?.."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Would you...mind joining me for coffee later?.."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Seb/Ron, Ronaelis, drabble back in 2012. I was able to make a few changes concerning sentence structure and replacing words here and there. Hopefully it worked out pretty well in comparison. Hopefully. ^^;;


End file.
